October 31st 1981
by Erebrandir
Summary: This is my take on what happened on October 31st 1981, from Sirius' point of view. I know this has been done before, but mine is a bit different. I hope. PG for some language.


A/N: I'm warning you in advance, this is a sad story. Very angesty. The idea just popped into my head one day, and I couldn't get rid of it, so here's what I came up with. I hope you all like it. Also, I took some stuff from the movie, like where Lily was killed. Thanks to Zsenya for Beta Reading.  
  
Disclaimer: See authors bio.  
  
October 31st 1981 By Celebrin Silverbow  
  
Sirius Black looked down at his watch on the night of October 31st, 1981. Almost 11:30, he thought. Time to check on Peter. He walked outside and hopped onto his motorcycle. It soared into the air. He flew to Peter Pettigrew's house to make sure he was all right.  
  
Peter was playing such an important role in Sirius's life. He was Sirius's best friend's Secret Keeper. Meaning that Lily and James Potter's lives hung upon what happened to Peter, so Sirius had taken it upon himself to make sure Peter was doing all right.  
  
Sirius got off his enchanted motorcycle, and walked up Peter's pathway to his door. He knocked. Nothing. He couldn't hear a sound. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. Still nothing. He tried the door. It was unlocked.  
  
That's odd, Peter never leaves his door unlocked. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Sirius could tell that the house hadn't been occupied for at least two days.  
  
What the hell is Peter playing at? Sirius thought. Then it hit him.  
  
*Flashback two months*  
  
"Where's Peter?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know. He said he would be here," Sirius replied, shrugging.  
  
Lily frowned. "He can't be late. He's never late. James, I still don't feel comfortable trusting our lives to Peter of all people. I mean, I can understand Sirius, or Remus, but not Peter."  
  
James smiled lovingly."Lily, we don't have anything to worry about. I've known Peter for over ten years. He won't betray us. Trust me."  
  
"Besides, Voldemort is more likely to go after someone like me. Not Peter. He's perfect for the job," Sirius reassured Lily.  
  
"All right then. Since you both seem so confident about this," Lily said. Then she smiled. "The Harpies won the game yesterday."  
  
"No way! They were playing Puddlemere! How could they win?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
They continued to talk about Quidditch until Peter showed up a few minutes later, gasping for breath and pulling his sleeve down over his left arm, as though to hide something. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad. I don't see how Muggles can stand it."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Peter was working for Voldemort. And when he'd been pulling down his sleeve, he'd been hiding the Dark Mark. Peter doesn't even have a car!  
  
Sirius raced to his motorcycle and practically knocked it over as he got on. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.  
  
As he flew over the Potter's house, he heard a woman's voice screaming, "No! Not Harry, please not Harry!" and he knew it was Lily. Voldemort must have already killed James.  
  
"Stand aside you foolish girl! Stand aside!"  
  
"Not Harry! I beg of you! Please! Take me instead!"  
  
Sirius's bike thudded heavily to the ground as he landed it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Sirius raced off his bike and started running to the front door. The only thoughts going through his head were, Find Harry, save Harry. Even if it's too late for James and Lily! Then those two words were said, screamed, into the night:  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a whooshing sound, and green light burst out of the upper windows. Then there was nothing. Sirius was at the front door now, and instead of looking for the key he had, he blasted the door open. He half hoped he would run into Voldemort.  
  
Surprisingly, not much inside the house was broken. He looked into the living room, and found James's body lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh God, James." Sirius knelt next to his friend's body. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks, but Sirius didn't care.  
  
He got up and started for the stairs. He felt no need to rush. There was no doubt Harry was dead.  
  
He saw Lily's body lying in front of Harry's crib. There was also a blackened spot next to Lily on the floor.  
  
Sirius's tears were flowing more freely, and he covered his face with his hands, wondering dimly where Voldemort was.  
  
He was startled by the sound of a baby crying. He looked into the crib and found Harry Potter nestled in his blankets.  
  
Sirius almost smiled as he picked Harry up and started rocking him. "Shh, shh, Harry. Shh," he whispered. He stared at Harry in amazement, and then he noticed blood trickling down Harry's forehead. He carefully pushed back Harry's bangs, to reveal a cut shaped like a lightening bolt, and gasped, then pulled out his handkerchief, and wiped the blood away.  
  
Harry was now whimpering softly into Sirius's robes.  
  
"Shh, it's all right Harry, everything's going to be all right," Sirius continued to whisper, even though he knew it wasn't.  
  
He looked over at the wall, and almost dropped Harry. For a moment, he could see Lily and James standing there. But then he noticed they were transparent. Like ghosts, only with color. Lily was crying softly, and James had his arm around her. "We know it wasn't your fault. We don't blame you Sirius," the vision of James said seriously.  
  
"But you have to do one thing for us Sirius. Take care of Harry. Please," said the vision of Lily.  
  
"I promise," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Goodbye Sirius," James said. Lily smiled sadly, and the two of them started to fade.  
  
"Goodbye," Sirius said. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly put Harry back into his crib, pulled out his wand and faced the door.  
  
It burst open, and Hagrid was standing there. Sirius relaxed. "It's you Hagrid," he said. "How did you know whap happened so fast?"  
  
"'Lo Sirius," Hagrid said miserably. "Dumbledore had an 'larm system put up." Then, without warning, he broke into tears. "I jus' can' believe it! Lily, James an' Harry, dead!"  
  
Sirius went over to him and patted him on the back, feeling prickles in the corner of his eyes. "But Hagrid, Harry isn't dead." Sirius's voice was very shaky.  
  
"O 'course he is. You-Know-Who killed 'im."  
  
Sirius went back to Harry's crib and picked Harry up. "See, Hagrid? Harry's fine."  
  
Hagrid wouldn't look up. "I don' want to look at poor Harry. Lily an' James are too much to look at."  
  
Harry giggled a little, tugging on Sirius long hair.  
  
Hagrid looked up in surprise. "Harry!" he shouted. "He's all righ'! He's all righ'! Dumbeldore said 'e migh' be, but I didn' think so, when I saw the house, an' Lily an' James."  
  
Sirius smiled a little in spite of himself. "Yeah Hagrid, he is." His tone turned dead serious. "Did you see Voldemort?"  
  
Hagrid flinched. "No. An' don' say his name."  
  
"Neither did I. But he wouldn't've left Harry without trying to kill him. And now Harry has a bloody wound on his forehead! Suddenly, it clicked. "Hagrid," Sirius said, his mouth suddenly very dry. "What if-if Harry somehow, repelled, Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"Impossible," Hagrid grunted, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Maybe, but Harry's done it. Hagrid, I'm going to take Harry to see Dumbledore," Sirius said, and headed for the door after wrapping Harry in a blanket.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore gave me orders, and those orders are for me to take Harry to his aunt an' uncles."  
  
"Who, the Dursleys? He can't! Those people are horrible! They'll ha-"  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but those are me orders."  
  
"Then let me take him there. I'm his godfather," Sirius said, his voice had taken on a tone of pleading.  
  
"No, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders are fer me to take 'im to the Dursleys. Me, no one else," Hagrid said sternly.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Then at least take my motorcycle. I won't need it any more." Even if Dumbledore will never trust me again, I will have helped a little.  
  
They walked down the stairs, carefully avoiding Lily and James' bodies, and out onto the lawn where Sirius had parked his bike in his haste to get inside.  
  
Hagrid got onto the bike, and Sirius handed Harry to him.  
  
Sirius started to cry again. He couldn't help it; he put his face in his hands.  
  
Hagrid started up the bike, waved to Sirius, and was off.  
  
Sirius looked up as Hagrid rode off, tears still streaming down his cheeks. I can't believe it. Peter. This whole time it was Peter. And we didn't tell anyone, so no one's going to believe Peter was the one who sold Lily and James to Voldemort. No one's going to believe it wasn't me, he thought. No one. He looked around at the ruins of the Potter's house, and memories swept over him. Of Christmas, Hogwarts, friendship, pranks, and all of them laughing together. He took a deep and ragged breath, wiped the sleeve of his robes across his eyes; his jaw set in anger.  
  
I'll find you Peter, he thought savagely. I swear I will, and you will regret the day you were born.  
  
He turned away from the Potter's, and set off to find Peter.  
  
The End. 


End file.
